A la luz de la Luna
by Balck Angel
Summary: Fic regalo de cumpleaños para Miss Bella Cullen. A veces, Draco es capaz de ver la Luna en medio de la lluvia...


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de J.

Disclaimer 2: Las canciones que aparezcan en el presente relato no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos artistas, los cuales serán informados al final del escrito.

* * *

Al abrigo de la noche, un par de gotas de lluvia rompían la inmaculada transparencia del vidrio de la ventana por la cual una mirada metálica se perdía con nostalgia.

A ese par le siguieron más gotas, más y más, hasta empañar el cristal y nublar la visión del joven apoyado en ella.

Draco Malfoy bufó con fastidio por la llovizna, incipiente lluvia, tormenta, a pesar de que a él le gustaban esos momentos y se sentía más acogido por el frío del agua cayendo que por las estrellas tiritando en el cielo negro.

La verdad, no era la lluvia la que tenía la culpa, sino sus incesantes problemas. A los veintidós años, su padre quería que se casara, formara familia y diera descendencia a la familia Malfoy; pero no tenía mujer, boda ni descendencia, pero sí un insistente progenitor que le decía, día tras día, lo importante que era aquello para su vida. Pura basura.

Las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna seguían intentando, tozudamente, cubrir la ventana con agua hasta hacer la vista impenetrable, cosa que ya estaban logrando. La luz de los faroles se rompía en los rastros cristalinos contra el vidrio y producía brillos cobrizos en la pálida piel del joven, quien continuaba con la mirada fija en la nada.

Estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado, pero jamás se lo había puesto a pensar como algo que importase. Se las había sabido arreglar, el resto sería igual y así por siempre.

Pero… ¿de verdad había sido él quien se había manejado en la vida? Es decir, sus padres que cumplían todo; los gorilas que hacían de sus guardaespaldas y ridiculizaban a la defensa propia; la novia interesada; el profesor favorecedor…

Casi sin darse cuenta, un suspiro escapó de sus labios; definitivamente, estaba solo.

Draco había visto a Potter, Granger y Weasley junto con sus otros amigos luchar contra desafíos que ni él había llegado siquiera a imaginar. Los había visto vencer y hasta matar, de ser necesario, mortífagos, criaturas, pero seguramente jamás habían vivido el tremendo vacío que representaba el hecho de no tener a nadie real cerca, que le diera a uno un beso, un abrazo, una palabra, alguien a quien llamar para ser su salvavidas cuando el mundo se hundía y se hacía náufrago en el pensamiento de que, por su sangre pura, estaría a salvo. Pero no había beso, ni abrazo, ni palabra y menos un salvavidas, y él seguía sin nadie con quien contar.

El cielo negro fue partido por un relámpago, seguido por un imponente trueno. Draco fue capaz de apreciar cómo las nubes se bañaban en la luz de aquel instantáneo rayo, y pudo ver también cómo la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, cubriendo el pasto y las incipientes flores de sus jardines.

Le gustaba pasear por las afueras de su casa las noches de luna, ver cómo la luz argentina de aquella musa nocturna iluminaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluyéndolo a él.

Luna… ¿qué habría pasado con Lovegood?

No la había vuelto a ver desde que supo de su desaparición en la guerra, y ya debería haber salido; ¿qué le habría pasado?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de un par de ojos azules como el cielo refulgió en su mente por un par de segundos, y más cuando vio algo moverse fuera en la lluvia.

Bien, eso había sido raro. El recuerdo, no lo del jardín; quizá fuera algún gnomo.

Siempre le había parecido una loca que vivía en un mundo de fantasía y animales inexistentes, que no conocía lo que era la tierra de tanto volar, blandiendo los aros de rábano y su collar de corchos casi como un orgullo.

Pero era increíble lo apartada que estaba de lo que era la cruda realidad; ¡cómo era evidente que no sabía lo que era en realidad la vida y lo que…!

En ese momento, una risa amarga salió de su interior. Su opinión no tenía tanta validez habiendo estado peor que ella, ¿o sí?

Y así de lunática y todo, no la imaginaba de otra forma. Además, Potter se volvía aburrido, Granger no le prestaba atención y Weasley ni siquiera la merecía; con alguien había que divertirse.

Se fijó por un momento en el diario que había en el buró del lado de su sillón, el cual decía _"Nueva arca de Noé: Los pronosticadores más importantes advierten que lloverá durante aproximadamente dos semanas debido a los destructivos efectos de la contaminación provocada por gases tóxicos". _No lo había leído, entre que no le gustaba leer el diario y que no tenía una pizca de religioso, no sabía por qué decidirse; el montón de papel y desperdicio de tinta sólo estaba ahí para poder presentarle un empleo con el que ganarse la vida.

De nuevo el movimiento entre los arbustos. Tendría que llamar a alguien para que se los quitara de encima, quizá podría darle un calcetín a Weasley y hasta le cortaría el pasto.

Rió ante su propio pensamiento. Pero volviendo a los que estaba en las afueras de su casa… eso no era un gnomo. Era algo mucho más grande, una persona. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no se atreviera a hacer nada mientras buscaba la varita en un cajón del mueble cuando distinguió al misterioso ser no caminando ni corriendo, sino… girando y bailando bajo la lluvia.

"_¿Pero qué carajo…?"_

Invadido cada vez más por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta corrediza de la ventana y tomó su paraguas para luego salir despacio, sus pies descalzos tocando la hierba húmeda y suave luego del cemento que divide naturaleza de territorio Malfoy.

Abrió el paraguas con brusquedad, intentando asustar al intruso, pero éste ni se inmutó, sino que siguió girando y bailando como si no hubiese nadie cerca.

A medida que se acercaba, Draco pudo ver cómo los faroles aún encendidos producían destellos en una larga y mojada cabellera platinada, la cual se agitaba sin cesar al viento por las vueltas. Una tenue risa fue apareciendo cada vez que se acercaba más, la risa de una mujer, una joven.

De repente, la figura se detuvo, respirando agitadamente y goteando agua de lluvia por todos lados. El joven entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía identificar a la chica sin éxito, ya que la oscuridad cubría sus suaves facciones, mas puso sentir cómo una ligera sonrisa afloraba a sus labios ocultos en penumbra.

-Hola, Draco.- lo saludó la sombra. El rubio se quedó pasmado; ¿de dónde esa chica lo conocía?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó él, inseguro, dando dos pasos más cerca.

-Tú me conoces, Draco.

-No, yo no…- y fue entonces cuando la luz de un par de destellos azules llenaron su cabeza, sus ojos, incluso el vacío en su corazón, pero no podía reconocerla.- ¿Quién eres…?

-La que no quiso venir esta noche.- la misteriosa mujer dio unos cortos pasos hacia adelante, sin llegar a entrar en la protección del paraguas, mostrándole con su característica tranquilidad al joven Malfoy que era…

-¿Lovegood?

-Luna.- corrigió ella con una suave sonrisa, y siguió jugueteando bajo las gotas.

-¿Pero qué haces… cómo… dónde…?- balbuceaba sin saber qué pregunta hacer primero. ¿Cómo era posible? Tanto tiempo desaparecida y ahora venía a aparecer una noche de tormenta, en su casa e irónicamente en el momento en el que estaba pensando en ella; ¡inaudito!- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-En un lugar que no conoces.

Draco bufó, exasperado.

-¿Dónde?

-De donde caen las gotas de la lluvia.

-Sí, tú siempre has estado en las nubes. Quizá yo no conozca ese lugar porque tengo los pies en la TIERRA.- dijo él haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. "De donde caen las gotas de la lluvia", qué tontería.- Mejor entremos, "nubenauta", antes de que te agarres algo y me contagies.

Luna quiso parar de golpe, pero se fue al suelo en el intento, llenándose de barro. Harto, el rubio la levantó con brusquedad tomándola del brazo y llevándosela debajo del paraguas.

La joven ni siquiera se preocupó por limpiarse los pies descalzos al entrar a la moderna casa del descendiente Malfoy, la cual parecía más un apartamento de gran tamaño que una casa. Eso le extrañó un poco; tanto que el chico se vanagloriaba de su fortuna y su pureza de sangre y solamente se había conseguido esa simple vivienda.

Todo en ella era gris o blanco, oscurecidos por la noche, rota la gama por los muebles de madera colocados estratégicamente en la sala de estar por un lado, la cual tenía una gran ventana desde el piso hasta el techo con puertas corredizas que daba al patio donde ella había estado bailando. Al otro lado de la entrada estaba el comedor, el cual tenía muchos objetos pero daba una gran sensación de vacío. Allí había una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel gris finamente bordado; una vitrina con fotos y pequeños regalos que seguramente Draco habría recibido o comprado; había cuadros, pinturas, títulos, diplomas colgados en la pared, todos manchados por las sombras de la lluvia que el vidrio de otra ventana grande reflejaba.

-Si quieres puedes secarte en el… ¡hey!- no se había dado cuenta de cómo, pero la chica se había ido de su vista y había seguido el pasillo recto que conducía, por el lado derecho, a su habitación y, por el izquierdo, al baño principal. Lo peor fue cuando descubrió que había tomado el camino derecho.- ¡Lovegood, ven aquí por ahí no es…!

Pero había llegado tarde. Sin embargo, Luna solamente se había quedado parada en la entrada, contemplando el cuarto: era simple, una cama matrimonial (por comodidad), un par de mesitas de noche a los lados y un armario de puertas corredizas en frente de la cama. Justo al lado del lecho, había otra ventana enorme que marcaba, en las sábanas, las sombras de las gotas deslizándose en el vidrio.

El rubio no quiso sacarla de su cuarto. Por alguna razón, se había quedado detrás de ella, esperando pacientemente no sabía qué; quizá su opinión acerca de su casa, que quizá no fuera lo que esperaba o algo parecido.

-Tienes muchas ventanas en la casa, Draco.- musitó ella naturalmente, como si fuese algo que veía todos los días o un detalle que siempre había estado y recién en ese momento miraba.

-Sí, así es la casa. Las tres habitaciones también tienen.- admitió él.

-¿Tú la elegiste?

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres que entre la luz, que la necesitas. Pero ella no quiere entrar, ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirándolo tranquilamente. Draco se quedó mudo; no se esperaba ese comentario.- A veces los espíritus de la luz son muy caprichosos.- agregó.

-Si quieres toallas, por allá está el baño.- sentenció señalando una puerta blanca en frente.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo para ponerme?- pidió Luna, parando a Draco antes de que se fuese.

-¿Y tu varita?

-Se me perdió.- dijo simplemente, haciendo suspirar al joven con exasperación. Ella no le prestó atención.

-Bien. Ve a secarte y luego me das tu ropa.

Luna no fue al baño directamente, sino que se puso a recorrer la casa a sus anchas, como si de ella fuera dueña, dejando el rastro húmedo de sus pies en el piso afelpado. Pasó a ver cada una de las tres habitaciones que había desocupadas, aparentemente viendo dónde se quedaría, aunque no eran tan diferentes: sólo se diferenciaba de las otras una que tenía una cama individual. La chica dedujo que ése era el cuarto de huéspedes.

Finalmente, entró al cuarto de baño y se quitó el vestido blanco sin mangas que tenía puesto para luego tomar un toallón de por allí cerca y envolverse con él.

Draco, que se había quedado esperando en la puerta para llevarse las prendas, pudo notar que en la espalda de Luna había dos largas cicatrices paralelas que al parecer eran bastante recientes, ya que tenían el brillo de la carne viva aún en ella. La piel alrededor estaba algo lastimada también, hasta levantada se podía decir. Era como si le hubieran arrancado algo, como si le hubieran arrancado… un par de alas… pero no era posible, debió haber sido algún accidente o algo parecido; quizá algo que le habrían hecho mientras estaba en manos de los mortífagos.

"_Mejor no digo nada"_ pensó él, para ahorrarse problemas. En vez de seguir con la vista en las marcas, se puso a pensar que jamás se había fijado en el cuerpo de la joven Ravenclaw, el cual estaba definido por delicadas curvas y la piel blanca que desprendía cierto brillo por sí misma, un brillo que la hacía parecer un verdadero ángel. La vio girarse y mirarlo con esos profundos ojos azules que ella tenía. Vio que se tapaba precariamente con el toallón de manera que sus jóvenes pechos quedaban casi al descubierto de no ser porque sujetaba la tela con una mano; la vio agacharse y meter la mano dentro de la toalla para agarrar algo; la vio bajar ese algo con una mano, no sin dificultad, y finalmente la vio entregándole ese algo que resultaba ser su, igualmente blanca, ropa interior. A Draco se le secó la boca y la miró escandalizado para encontrarse con su natural sonrisa.

-¿Podrías secar esto también, por favor?- preguntó como si hablara del tiempo afuera. Draco sólo pudo asentir sin decir nada, ¿qué podía decir?

Ella puso la prenda encima del vestido, conocedora de que el chico en frente suyo no la tomaría por sí mismo. Volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió con agradecimiento al no encontrarse con otra sonrisa que le correspondiera.

-Gracias.- le dijo suavemente; él sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó para dejarla sola.

El rubio se fue directo a su habitación, en donde pudo ver en la pared cómo la lluvia había aumentado. Tendió las prendas de Luna en la cama, la ropa interior aparte, y tomó la varita dispuesto a secarlas con un hechizo. Pero entonces vio algo enganchad en el vestido que le llamó la atención: era una pluma, blanca e inmaculada, pequeña y delicada, y le extrañó que estuviese allí. La desprendió de la tela y la puso en la mesita de luz que tenía a su lado.

-_Relashio._- musitó, y ambas ropas estuvieron perfectamente secas en un segundo.

-Lovegood, ya tengo tu ropa… ¿Qué haces?- inquirió con extrañeza cuando la encontró en el piso del baño arrodillada, con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mirando al techo.

-Estoy hablando con Él…- contestó ella en un susurro y apenas abriendo un ojo para mirarlo y volver a cerrarlo.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Shh! A Él no le gusta que nos interrumpan.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Lovegood, sólo estas…!

-¡Shhh! ¡No debes pronunciar su nombre en vano!- le calló la chica, escandalizada y levantándose para taparle la boca. El joven Malfoy quitó la mano de encima de su boca con fastidio y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿El nombre de quién?

Luna levantó la vista hacia el techo y lo apuntó sin decir una palabra, en un silencio de gran respeto.

-¿De Dios?

-¡¡Shhh!!- le volvió a recriminar.

-¿Pero qué hay de malo?

-¡Que no puedes decirle así como si fuese cualquier cosa! Lo menos que puedes hacer si nos interrumpiste es tratarlo con respeto.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Lanzarme un rayo y partirme la cabeza o mandar a alguno de sus jinetes? ¡Oh, no, espera: quizá me crucifique!- rió Draco; Luna lo miraba, angustiada porque no le gustaba que tratasen así a su Señor.

La joven platinada volvió a su posición anterior por unos momentos más, para luego persignarse y ponerse de pie, cuidando siempre que la toalla no se cayese.

-Deberías dar gracias de que es tan misericordioso y perdona todo.

-¿Desde cuándo crees que hay alguien ahí arriba?

-Yo lo vi.- dijo con orgullo en la voz, un brillo remarcado en sus ojos azules.

-¿En serio? ¿Has estado… allá arriba?- preguntó señalando el techo con el dedo, tal vez burlándose de si quizá no pudiera nombrar al Cielo.

-Sí.- contestó escuetamente.

-Oh… y supongo que también viste a Granger; supe que hace poco se ahogó en el mar. ¿Hay un apartado para sangre-sucias?

-Claro que no. Es líder de los arcángeles, ¿sabes? Gabriel quiso tomarse unas vacaciones y se fue.- comentó ella como si nada; Draco estaba tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.- Ahora está con Snape.

El joven, sin poder aguantar más, prorrumpió en carcajadas con una mano en el abdomen mientras su compañera ladeaba el rostro y se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Cuando el chico se tranquilizó un poco de su repentino ataque de risa, miró a Luna con los ojos algo llorosos y la cara roja.

-Lovegood, para ir allá tendrías que estar muerta; y estás aquí, no a tres metros bajo tierra.

-Yo no he estado a tres metros bajo tierra…

-Entonces no estás…

-Pero he estado a quince.- se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos que invitaba a una explicación de parte de la Ravenclaw.- Fue hace unos años con papá, estábamos en una expedición para buscar morlacks excavadores. Hacen sus madrigueras muy profundo, ¿sabes? Pero al final encontramos algunos a cinco metros más abajo.

-Estás loca.- dijo Draco en tono despectivo.

-Yo no pienso eso… quizá yo he visto cosas que tú no y consideras que no son reales.

-Sigues estando loca.

-Es así como me defines: si no veo o hago lo que tú, estoy loca.- el joven se encogió de hombros y asintió vagamente con cara de "no sabe, no contesta".- Pues entonces yo creo que tú estás loco porque no ves ni haces lo que yo.- le dijo ella sonriendo, divertida, sabiendo que lo había acorralado. Draco la miró como si no la conociese y miró a ambos lados, como preguntándose si había alguien allí riéndose de ella y sus jueguitos.

-Ajá… pues… bien, te sequé tu ropa. Está en mi cuarto.- le informó saliendo del cuarto de baño con pasos vagos. Se quedó pensando en lo que la rubia le había dicho como para prestarle atención al "gracias" que le regaló antes de que saliese.

Se fue al comedor a pasos rápidos y se apoyó en la pared que daba al pasillo, dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo y mirando fijo hacia arriba.

Loca… sí, eso, siempre había sido una loca pensando en cosas que no…

Parpadeó, y se calló a sí mismo, ya que ella… odiaba admitirlo… algo de razón tenía; nadie ve lo mismo que otro, así que nadie podría considerarse cuerdo si la consigna era hacer lo mismo que el de al lado.

¡Maldición, cómo odiaba cuando le hacía ver que estaba mal en algo!

Por supuesto, no cambiaría su postura de que estaba loca, ya que en eso sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Ah, pero esperen… ¡había otra definición de "locura" que él conocía!

Cuando Luna salió del cuarto con su vestido puesto y acomodándose un collar con crucifijo de plata que Draco no sabía de dónde había sacado, se levantó del suelo y la miró de frente, deteniendo su paso hacia la sala de estar. Ella lo miró con interés cuando vio un brillo triunfante en sus ojos, como diciéndole que había encontrado la salida al acorralamiento en el que lo había metido.

-Conozco otra definición de "locura", y es la real.- le dijo apuradamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-"Un loco es aquél que disfruta haciendo sufrir a otros".- explicó cerrando los ojos por un instante, recordando los oscuros tiempos de la guerra, recordando los gritos, la sangre y las crueles carcajadas de aquel ser demoníaco de piel nívea. Ése sí era un loco…

La rubia se le quedó mirando y parpadeó lentamente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y te parece que yo estoy loca?

Draco se quedó mudo; no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Bueno, pues… la verdad es que yo no…

-¡Qué bien!- soltó ella con alegría y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- Yo tampoco pienso que tú estés loco.- le dijo sorteándolo para llegar a la sala. Él se quedó estático de la sorpresa, y no pudo hacer más que ver cómo ella curioseaba de aquí para allá todo lo que veía en vitrinas o muebles. El ambiente era oscuro, pero así le gustaba más que con luz; además, ella no se quejaba, y parecía ver perfectamente cualquier cosa que encontrase interesante, ya fueran pequeños recuerdos de viajes o artefactos extraños que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad al ver tres cosas grises; la del medio con muchos botones y las otras dos a los costados con dos extraños círculos negros.

-No lo sé, me lo regaló una pequeña vecina muggle para mi cumpleaños.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las personas no-mágicas.

-Pues… cuando tu padre te desconoce por no quieres estar en su maldita secta, tomas tu dinero y haces lo que puedes con él, aunque sea juntarte con lacras como los muggles. No me ha quedado otra opción, con el dinero que me dio mi madre sólo he podido conseguir esta casa en este… asqueroso barrio.- musitó con tono despectivo y un rastro casi imperceptible de vergüenza.-Ahora solamente me habla para preguntarme cuándo diablos tendré un maldito hijo para poder darle "clases" de cómo ser un verdadero hombre… como él.- añadió con rencor.

Luna comprendió que no debía meterse con un asunto delicado como la particular relación padre-hijo de Lucius y Draco Malfoy. En cambio, volvió su atención al extraño aparato frente a ella, descubriendo botoncitos con diferentes inscripciones, tamaños y colores.

-¿Te enseñó a usarlo?- preguntó, y Draco agradeció mentalmente que no quisiera ahondar más en el tema de su padre.

-No, sólo me lo trajo y se fue con las mejillas muy rojas. Luego la vi irse con sus amigas y, por alguna razón, empezaron a reírse como tontas. ¿Quién las entiende?- Luna rió suavemente por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo que el chico junto a ella no podía.- Dijo que se llamaba "setereo" o algo así, y tiene una cosa larga y negra por detrás.

La chica de pelo platinado vio detrás del modular en donde estaba apoyado el "setereo" y vio esa cosa larga y negra de la que Draco hablaba. La tomó con seguridad y la miró detenidamente, notando que, en el extremo, había unas cosas largas de metal algo torcidas. Pensó en dejar esa cosa ahí para no hacer nada malo, per desistió de la idea cuando vio un rectángulo blanco en la pared con agujeros en la misma posición en la que estaban las cosas de metal.

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó la joven señalando la figura detrás del mueble.

-Ni idea; hay de esos en varias partes y vinieron con la casa.

Luna siguió mirando ese lo-que-fuera con interés, para luego tomar la extensión del otro lo-que-fuera y meter las cositas de metal en los agujeros. Éstos encajaron perfectamente y el aparatejo que estaba a su lado prendió un montón de luces que iluminaron una pantallita y los botones que tanto le habían llamado la atención a ella. Draco, alarmado, sacó la varita y apuntó al artefacto con ella, como si le advirtiera que no hiciera nada.

-Tranquilo, parece que se prendió.- dijo la Ravenclaw con tranquilidad mientras miraba las llamativas luces de la cosa esa.- ¡A ver, veamos qué hace!- propuso con entusiasmo; pero él dejo caer, cansado, el brazo con la varita al costado del cuerpo y tapó su boca cuando un bostezo lo asaltó, prueba de su somnolencia.

-Mejor mañana; es tarde y quiero ir a dormir.- declaró empezando a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Luna miró el "setereo" con pena y, queriendo apagarlo, apretó un botón que hizo salir una pequeña bandeja desde dentro; ella ni la vio, ya que se había puesto de pie para seguir al rubio e irse a acostar.

Draco iba hacia el cuarto como autómata, ni sabía que la chica lo estaba siguiendo; pero, la verdad, tampoco era que le importara si le seguía el Ministro de Magia o un micropuff. Notó unos pasos que se detenían a sus espaldas cuando estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, y volteó para ver a su compañera mirándolo con esos ojos de cielo, esperando quién sabe qué.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con cansancio.

-¿No voy a dormir aquí?- respondió ella con inocencia, creyendo que, ya que el rubio no le había dado ningún cuarto, dormirían juntos. No era algo que la avergonzase ni nada por el estilo, pero alguna parte, en lo profundo de su ser, quería que así fuera.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca?- exclamó, escandalizado, con la voz medio ronca por el sueño.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con ese dilema?

El joven Malfoy suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, demostrando una mezcla entre exasperación y derrota. Señaló la puerta de al lado.

-Puedes dormir en el cuarto para huéspedes. Cierra la ventana, olvidé hacerlo cuando empezó a llover.- le dijo, y entró a cambiarse, cerrando la puerta casi por completo.

Mientras se sacaba los pantalones y la camisa, pensaba en lo rara que había resultado esa noche: por primera vez en su vida había reflexionado acerca de lo que fue y sería su vida y ahora apareció una chica que creía muerta para quedarse por solo _"Él"_ sabe cuánto. Se puso una playera holgada y gris para entrar en el calor de las sábanas cuando…

-¿Draco?- le llamó ella justo cuando empezaba a acostarse en el colchón.- ¿Draco, estás despierto?- pensó ignorarla, mandarla a un lugar no muy agradable, dormirse y que se fuera al ver que no le contestaba, pero fue inútil hacer nada de eso cuando la vio entrar sin su permiso.- Draco…

-¿Qué quieres…?- inquirió con fastidio y una mano sobre la cara.

-¿Me puedes prestar algo para dormir?

-¿Algo para…?- y entonces sacó la mano de encima de sus ojos para ver que no tenía más que su vestido blanco para vestirse. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, pensando qué rayos podría darle de lo que tenía si la mayoría eran camisas, remeras y ningún pijama.

La vio de nuevo; tenía un cuerpo fino más pequeño que el suyo, quizá una de sus playeras le serviría para tapar lo que ella seguramente no quería mostrar, así que abrió el armario y hurgó en uno de los cajones de abajo de las perchas, para luego sacar una playera verde igual de holgada que la que tenía puesta y dársela a Luna.

-Con esa estarás bien.- dijo simplemente para volver a acostarse.

-Gracias.- respondió la rubia al irse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cerró los ojos y se durmió, con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera y repicando en la ventana.

-Draco…- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no podía tener un minuto de descanso?- Draco…- llamó nuevamente. Rezongó, se volteó hacia un costado, pero Luna seguía llamándolo. Al final, tuvo que abrir levemente los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de Luna Lovegood vestida con su camiseta verde que le quedaba enorme y hacía como un vestido muy corto y grande para ella, pero sus piernas níveas y suaves estaban perfectamente al alcance de sus ojos grises, los cuales, en su somnolencia, quedaron prendados a la palidez de aquella piel manchada por las sombras de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana, haciéndolo sentir, por un momento, la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que cubría su afortunada prenda de casa.

-Draco…- debió ser el sueño, la ausencia de pensamientos lógicos en la noche o lo que quiera que fuese, pero algo en su mente lo hizo escuchar ese llamado como un susurro; un gemido, más bien.

Draco sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de luz a su lado, viendo que eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Se giró para mirarla con los ojos aún entrecerrados y la vio con la cara de una pequeña niña asustada por historias de lethifolds o cosas de esas para hacer que los niños se porten bien.

-Son las dos de la mañana, Lovegood, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó cansinamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No me gusta dormir sola cuando hay tormenta afuera…- musitó ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Tormenta? ¿Qué dices? Si sólo está cayendo…- pero no pudo seguir al verse cortado por un imponente relámpago, acompañado luego de un igual de fuerte trueno. Draco dio un salto debido al susto mientras que Luna cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras metía para dentro los labios y los mordía con igual fuerza, en un intento de controlar su miedo a los truenos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con tus miedos infantiles, ah?- terminó inquiriendo él aparentando la valentía que no sentía luego de semejante prueba de que sí había una tormenta afuera.

-¿Quizá dejarme dormir… contigo?- propuso la joven abriendo los ojos sólo un poco para dejarle ver un brillo de súplica tapado por sus despeinados cabellos platinados, los cuales ocultaban sus párpados con algunos mechones.

-Estás… desequilibrada si piensas que voy a permitirte algo así.- terció él. Estuvo a punto de decir "loca", pero no quería provocar otro dilema acerca de los males mentales.

-Por favor, es sólo por esta noche.- le pidió la chica.- Es sólo esta vez.- prometió, y Draco bufó.

-Bien, ya métete que no te voy a esperar toda la noche.- terminó aceptando para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de volverse a dormir.

-¡Gracias!- dijo alegremente metiéndose dentro de las sábanas. El Slytherin se estremeció cuando sintió el roce de su piel contra la suya al acomodar la pierna, pero todo él tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que, sin pudor alguno, Luna pegó la espalda de ella a la propia, transmitiéndole su calor de niña asustada, de ángel, de mujer…- Gracias por dejar quedarme, Draco.

-¿Sabes algo, Lovegood?-

-¿Qué?

-Me estoy cansando de tus agradecimientos.- comentó tratando de contener un temblor en la voz causado por el aroma de la chica.

Luna sonrió.

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado y seguía lloviendo. Cinco días habían pasado y Luna se metía todas las noches en su cama sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que notó que cada vez que lo hacía se mostraba más cercana y confiada. Cinco días habían pasado y él seguía teniendo los mismos temblores cada vez que ella se aproximaba demasiado. Cinco días habían pasado y en cada uno de ellos maldecía internamente el tener tantas puertas-ventanas, ya que el agua de lluvia se colaba por debajo y hacía estragos en su alfombra.

Cinco días habían pasado y, creyendo que no podía usar el mismo vestido todos los días, Draco le había prestado a Luna sus camisas y pantalones. Le quedaban enormes, pero a ella no parecía importarle; es más, parecía que le gustaba, como a una niña con el vestido de su mamá. Cinco días habían pasado y ya no sabía si verla como niña o como mujer…

Cinco días habían pasado y en cada uno Luna se veía más interesada en ese aparato que prendía luces y hacía sonidos extraños. Para su desgracia, había encontrado el manual de instrucciones y ya casi encontraba el modo de usarlo correctamente, apretando botones aquí y allá, girando una extraña rueda que había al lado de la pantalla quizá sin idea de lo que rayos estaba haciendo.

Y finalmente, luego de cinco largos días intentándolo, lo logró. Luna Lovegood había aprendido a usar el "setereo".

-¡Mira, Draco: aprendí a usar el estéreo!- exclamó Luna con la emoción de una pequeña que le enseña la primera estatuilla de masa a sus padres.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Draco mientras hacía un hechizo bloqueador a las ventanas para que el alto nivel de agua en el jardín (que sobrepasaba ya los cinco centímetros) no entrase a la casa.

-Estéreo, así se llama. Mira, tu vecina también te dio un disco compacto.- le comentó alzando una cosa brillante, plana y circular con un agujero en medio.

-¿Un qué?

-Un disco compacto. Es de donde sale la música para escuchar en el estéreo.

-¿Eso sirve para escuchar música? ¿Cómo? ¿Tienen a "Las Brujas de Macbeth" dentro de esto?- inquirió con curiosidad tomando el disco que sostenía la chica en sus manos. Lo miró por ambos lados, pero no vio a ninguno de los miembros de la renombrada banda de brujos.

-No sé, de eso no dice nada en las instrucciones.

-Pues a ver, cómo se usa.

-Mira,- comenzó mientras tomaba el disco de sus manos y lo ponía en una bandejita que salía de dentro del estéreo.- pones el disco aquí dentro y aprietas este botón.- luego de poner el CD en la bandeja, presionó un botón de al lado y ésta se metió por donde vino.- Luego le das a este.- indicó, apretando uno que decía "Play" y tenía un triángulo mirando hacia la derecha.- Los números en la pantalla te dicen las canciones que hay.

-¿Cuántas hay ahí?

-Doce.

-¿De quién?

-No lo sé, los que dicen aquí no los conozco.- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba las contratapa del disco, en donde decían los nombres y los artistas que las interpretaban, todos ellos no-mágicos.- ¿Los escuchamos?

Y antes de que Draco pudiese responder, Luna había presionado un botón con dos triángulos hacia la derecha, dando comienzo a la primera canción. Se escucharon unas suaves notas de guitarra como inicio, y pronto la letra.

_**Todo cambió cuando te vi…**_

_**De blanco y negro a color, me convertí**_

_**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada…**_

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Draco.

-De un grupo que se llama "Camila".

-¿Un grupo que se llama como mujer?

-Eso parece.- dijo la chica con tono de "yo qué sé".

-Cámbiala.- Luna volvió a apretar el círculo con los dos triángulos y la canción cambió a una que empezaba con una guitarra de sonido diferente que tocaba tres veces primero para que la música se fuera perdiendo después. La letra era cantada por una mujer de acento español.

_**¿Cómo dar un salto al vacío?**_

_**¿O robar un pétalo a una flor?**_

_**¿Cómo entrar de vuelta al paraíso?**_

_**¿O añadir un verso a esa canción?**_

-Pues que vaya y lo averigüe en vez de preguntárnoslo a nosotros.- comentó el rubio, mordaz.- ¿De quién es?

-"La Oreja de Van Gogh".

-Cámbiala, no me importa la oreja de ese.

La siguiente melodía empezó con el mismo instrumento que las anteriores, pero era el único, ya que no había baterías de fondo ni ningún otro sonido más que el de las cuerdas.

-Este parece lindo.- mencionó Luna, mirando el nombre y cantante en la caja del CD: "Nada es normal" de "Víctor & Leo".

_**La luz vas a apagar, el cielo a encender**_

_**Todo está tranquilo por aquí**_

_**Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar…**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir…**_

-Qué cursi…- susurró el joven Malfoy a su lado con impaciencia.

-A mí me gusta.- contestó ella con naturalidad.

_**Estamos frente a frente, nuestros labios no resisten**_

_**Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe**_

_**Todo es tan real**_

_**Pero nada es normal…**_

_**Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo,**_

_**Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo**_

_**Todo es tan real**_

_**Pero nada es normal…**_

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mensaje subliminal?- inquirió Draco al escuchar el estribillo. ¡De verdad que era sugestivo!

-No sé, pero me dan ganas de bailar. ¿Quieres?- propuso ella de forma casual. El rubio sólo levantó una ceja como diciendo "ni lo sueñes", pero Luna lo seguía mirando con ojos brillantes. Entonces tuvo que describir su gesto en palabras.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Oh, vamos!

_**Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir…**_

-No.

-¡Por favor!- pidió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No.

-Anda…

-Ya te dije que… ¡hey, no!- pero antes de que pudiese argumentar algo, la joven le había apartado los brazos para poder abrazarlo con fuerza y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, para luego mover los pies lentamente al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba de fondo.

_**Estamos frente a frente, nuestros labios no resisten**_

_**Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe**_

_**Todo es tan real **_

_**Pero nada es normal…**_

Draco se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa y el no saber qué hacer. El aroma de sus cabellos platinos invadió su olfato y su cercanía distendió su cuerpo, provocándole cerrar los ojos y abrazarla inconscientemente. Se sentía como flotando, no sentía su cuerpo moverse, y la canción esa ya no le parecía tan cursi.

_**Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo**_

_**Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo**_

_**Todo es tan real**_

_**Pero nada es normal…**_

-Luna…- susurró él cuando la canción daba sus últimas notas.

-¿Sí, Draco?- inquirió ella levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quita el disco, ¿quieres? Quiero darme un baño.- le dijo simplemente, separándose de la chica, quien se había quedado con una especie de desilusión por dentro.

¿Por qué no había disfrutado dejando a Lovegood plantada? ¿Por qué no tenía esa sensación de satisfacción en el pecho que habría sentido en Hogwarts de haber hecho lo mismo? ¿Por qué ahora necesitaba ir y llevársela con él a la ducha y quién sabe a dónde más?

Todas esas preguntas y más nacían vagamente en la cabeza de Draco mientras caminaba hacia el baño y se desvestía como autómata, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo pálido y torneado. Solamente despertó nuevamente a la realidad cuando el agua fría tocó su piel, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que había abierto la canilla equivocada. Maldijo por lo bajo un momento para luego abrir el agua caliente y volver a sus pensamientos, en los cuales volvió a perderse hasta formarse otro mar de preguntas en la cabeza.

¿Por qué ahora ya no le molestaban sus ideas raras? ¿Por qué ahora ese aire distraídos que ella tenía empezaba a gustarle? ¿Por qué el hecho de que fuera una lunática ya no le importaba?

Y todos estos nuevos interrogantes fueron interrumpidos por el chorro de agua, que ahora ya no helaba, sino que quemaba. Draco dio un salto al sentir la quemazón en sus manos y profirió un siseo de dolor, mirándose la mano de, ahora, un color rojizo. Maldiciendo otra vez, abrió la canilla del agua fría para equilibrar y poder pensar tranquilo debajo de un chorro que no lo dejase como cubo de hielo ni lo hiciese hervir.

La ducha que creyó duraría unos diez o quince minutos lo hizo seguir de largo e ignorar al reloj, haciendo pasar con tranquilidad y vapor en el espejo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, perdido aún en su mar de pensamientos.

Cerró las llaves con algo de desgana y tomó una toalla blanca que había encima del inodoro. El cuarto estaba inundado en vapor y quería salir cuanto antes de esa caldera a la que antes había llamado "baño", pero antes miró al espejo enfrente suyo, totalmente empañado y distorsionando su reflejo.

Pasó una mano por la superficie de vidrio y se vio a sí mismo, pero se notaba diferente, algo en los ojos… ya no eran dos trozos de hielo ni hosco metal, eran… plata, grises y brillantes como la plata; jamás había visto ese brillo.

¿Sería…? No, no podía ser. Para eso hacía falta más que sólo cinco días de convivencia y… y…

Draco lanzó un bufido y desvió la mirada del espejo al no poder contradecir a sus propios pensamientos. ¡Diablos, no podía ser! Si sólo llevaban unos días los dos aislados, no podía pretender que todos esos detalles que empezaban a "ser notados" por él se convirtieran en…

No pudo continuar con su razonamiento al salir del baño hacia su habitación y el océano de su cabeza se vaciaba como si hubieran quitado el tapón de la bañera.

Allí, dentro de su cama, tapada con sus sábanas y vestida únicamente con su camisa, estaba Luna Lovegood durmiendo plácidamente, al parecer totalmente ajena a que aquél no era su lugar. Tenía en su rostro una expresión que le hacía parecer una niña con la camisa de su padre que soñaba con algo maravilloso, al juzgar por su sonrisa. No pudo menos que sonreír de medio lado e ir a vestirse al otro cuarto, el cual seguía reflejando en las paredes las gotas de la incesante lluvia afuera. No se puso más que sus bóxers; en realidad no le gustaba mucho dormir vestido.

Regresó a su habitación y trató de meterse lo más suavemente posible para no despertarla y se acostó de cara a ella, admirando cada una de sus relajadas y finas facciones cuando la vio suspirar en sueños y moverse en su inconsciencia, quedando boca arriba y con su angelical rostro de cara al suyo.

¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Tendría sueños de niña, como su sonrisa? ¿O… estaría quizá soñando con lo que él estaba deseando hacer en ese momento?

Estiró una mano hasta ella y descorrió un poco de pelo rubio que le impedía verla a placer, permitiéndose tocar la suave piel luego, disfrutando del toque…

Se acercó un poco más a Luna y pudo sentir un calor especial, desconocido por él. Era un calor que lo llenaba por dentro y le hacía cosquillas en los dedos cuando la rozaba, que le hacía querer más…

Por eso, se aproximó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, que parecía lo único que tenía de mujer, y la abrazó con mucha delicadeza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando el lento y acompasado tamborileo de su corazón. Era simple, sí, pero quizá fuera mucho más valioso que lo que habría podido comprar con todo el dinero de su herencia perdida. Sin embargo… bah, al diablo la herencia; ¡habría podido quedarse así por siempre!

Lo único que pedía, era poder despertar en otra posición por la mañana.

* * *

-¡Doce días y dale con la lluvia!- alegó el Slytherin viendo desde una gran ventana cómo otro auto se iba del camino con los limpiaparabrisas descontrolados de un lado para otro.- Para colmo estos estúpidos muggles van dentro de esas tremendas cosas a causar aún más problemas.- Luna estaba a su lado, mirando con vivo interés cómo todos los automovilistas se salían de su ruta y el agua formaba notables olas de agua sucia varios centímetros por encima de la acera.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Creo que… mmh… "autos".- respondió él con aire distraído.

-Ver la lluvia me da sueño- comentó la chica rato después, cuando el silencio era casi palpable.

-Hoy dormiste hasta las doce.

-Ya lo sé, pero me da sueño.

-Entonces no mires. No quiero que estés como la otra noche, que te pusiste a dar vueltas en la cama y no me dejaste dormir hasta las tres de la mañana.

-¡Había truenos!- exclamó como si fuera algo obvio; y es que en realidad lo era, ya que habían sido realmente estruendosos los ruidos de aquella noche.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo querías que durmiera con truenos afuera?

-A mí no me molestaron.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque siempre duermes con truenos, es costumbre.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que siempre tienes tormentas dentro de tu cabeza, y ya estás acostumbrado a dormir con truenos y relámpagos.- entre los dos se instaló un tenso silencio, en el que él cerró los ojos y ella se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.- Me pregunto si alguna vez has tenido un rayo de sol…

Con esta última frase se puso a caminar hacia la habitación, viendo cómo su compañero se quedaba delante de la ventana, con la cabeza gacha y un brazo apoyado en el vidrio. Le daba pena que fuera tan desdichado y se emparentara tanto con la lluvia.

Ella nunca había tenido tormentas en su cabeza como él; sabía y conocía bien lo que eran los rayos de luz, los que en su mundo creaba y la iluminaban por el mundo oscuro que era el afuera. La iluminaron incluso en sus malos tiempos, le dieron calor cuando estuvo separada de todos, pero jamás había sido el rayo de sol de nadie, ahora que lo pensaba; por lo menos conscientemente.

Y así como Draco se preguntaba qué sería un rayo de luz, Luna se preguntaba: ¿Qué era una tormenta?

Pero no pudo seguir cuestionándose, pues una mano se posó en su hombro y la dio vuelta bruscamente, poniéndola cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, quien tenía una mirada extraña y un aire de confusión.

-Dime, ¿cómo crees que puedo ver un rayo de sol con esta tormenta?- inquirió de repente con la voz ronca.

-Así.- dijo, y lo besó. Lo besó con simpleza y profundidad al mismo tiempo, era un beso que lo hacía sentir a él en las nubes y a ella en el medio de un embravecido mar por todo lo que aquel contacto le provocaba: sentía la repentina necesidad de caer en brazos de su compañero, pero no exactamente por mareos ni por el hecho de sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina a medio cuajar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás había mirado a Dios realmente hasta entonces…

_Dios…_

-Te… te tengo que decir algo…- logró decir ella en medio del beso.

-Luego.- contestó el rubio, abrazándola contra sí.

-No, ahora…- insistió, intentando apartarse sin éxito.

-Lue…

-Draco, estoy muerta.- declaró Luna, separándose de golpe del joven.

-¿Por qué? ¿A quién le debes?- bromeó él, pero ella no se rió, sino que parpadeó lentamente, haciéndole entender que no era cosa de broma lo que decía.- No puedes estar muerta; estás aquí, conmigo.

-_Él_ me mandó para… para que te viniera a buscar porque pensó… pensó que ya venía siendo hora de que dejaras de sufrir y…

-Yo no estoy sufriendo.- afirmó Draco, empezando a enojarse por tanta vuelta.- No sé qué te hace pensar…

-Si a ti te gusta seguir aquí con tu familia ignorándote y el mundo que te da la espalda, puedes quedarte.

Draco se quedó con la boca seca. Jamás se había percatado de lo directa y simple que Luna Lovegood podía llegar a ser, pero allí estaba, ofreciéndole sólo dos opciones, dos caminos, dos vidas…

-Quiero…- susurró, acercándose a ella y tomando sus delicadas manos- quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-No puedo…

-Sí, sí puedes; te has quedado conmigo todos estos días, ¿qué podría ser diferente en adelante?

-Draco, ¿de veras crees que ha llovido por casi dos semanas por la contaminación?- inquirió la joven de pelo platinado retóricamente- Seguramente sabes que he estado secuestrada desde hace tiempo…

-Sí, lo supe… pero te liberaron.

-No… yo morí en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, donde me mantuvieron. Hermione se extrañó de verme en el Cielo porque yo le mandaba cartas desde allá, pero lo cierto es que sólo se las enviaba por obligación para no levantar sospechas. Morí un poco antes que ella.- contó Luna con un dejo de tristeza en la voz; su compañero alzó una ceja.

-Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

-No tiene por qué tenerlo, a veces la verdad es muy ilógica.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la lluvia con todo eso que me dices?

-Lloré mucho en ese lugar…

-No entiendo qué…

-¡Déjame terminar!- exigió- Creo que allí cayeron todas las lágrimas que retuve en mi vida… fueron muchas, por cierto, pero es que jamás había vivido algo tan horrible.- tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de continuar mientras él la escuchaba con atención.- Le dije a _Él_ que me diera un tiempo porque sería difícil convencerte de que me siguieras, yo sé cómo eres, y le dije "haz caer en la Tierra todas las lágrimas que yo derramé en aquel lugar, como si fueran el mismo suelo". Recién ahora veo cuánto he llorado…- terminó diciendo con vos entre sorprendida y distraída mientras afuera la lluvia seguía castigando a quien pasara con un inútil paraguas.

Él se le quedó mirando con un nudo en la garganta que no sabía por qué era; ¿sería lástima? ¿Nervios? ¿O quizá fuera la urgencia que tenía de abrazarla y que jamás volviera a pasar por aquella tortura?

-Luna…- empezó, susurrante, rompiendo el sutil aire distraído de la chica.- no te seguiré.

-Sí, me parecía que dirías eso.

-¿Pero crees que tus lágrimas duren una noche más?- inquirió mientras se acercaba más a la joven rubia y se perdía en sus ojos de cielo que le miraban fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Quizá sí duren.

Y con esas simples palabras, Draco besó los finos labios de Luna, apresándola con sus brazos hasta que le pareció que no podía respirar, pero eso realmente no le importó; de todos modos, ya estaba muerta.

La fue llevando, sin soltarla, hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde la miró queriendo expresarle todo lo que bullía dentro de él en ese precioso instante, con las gotas de lluvia golpeteando en el vidrio de las ventanas.

Sólo dos palabras rompieron la noche antes de que la puerta se cerrase:

"_Te amo…"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó desnudo y únicamente protegido del frío con las sábanas de su cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentó abrazar a la chica que se le había entregado la noche anterior, que le había mostrado lo que era el Cielo en la Tierra, pero sólo encontró un espacio vacío a su lado ocupado por una pluma blanca e inmaculada. La tomó entre sus dedos, extrañado, y levantó la vista a la ventana de su cuarto, pero deseó jamás haberlo hecho al ver que lo que se veía en el exterior ya no eran gotas cristalinas de lluvia, sino un cielo blanco de nubes que ya no lloraban y todo el camino por donde la gente andaba a zancadas, inundado.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y abrió la puerta-ventana, sin importarle que cinco centímetros de agua amarronada cayeran en el piso tapizado. Vio a un hombre bajito y de sombrero negro pasar por la acera tratando, en vano, de no mojarse los zapatos y le gritó:

-¡Oiga, señor!

-¿Sí?- contestó el hombrecito, quedándose en un lugar.

-¿Hace cuánto ha dejado de llover?

-Pues…- él miró su reloj, cubierto por la manga de su saco, la cual tuvo que arremangar hasta el codo.- ¡hace unos cinco minutos!

-¿En serio?- preguntó perplejo; ¡solamente hacía cinco minutos de que Luna se había ido!- ¿Y no vio salir de aquí a una chica rubia?

-¡Ah, usted es Draco Malfoy! ¿Verdad?- dijo el señor de sombrero como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy obvio.- Han estado diciendo muchas cosas sobre usted, Señor Malfoy, penan por su salud mental.

-¿Mi qué? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó el rubio.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Ha estado hablando solo durante todo el tiempo que duró la lluvia!

-¿"S-solo"?- titubeó Draco sin entender. ¿Cómo que "hablando solo"?

-Sí, parece que le hablaba a una mujer. La Señora Shake, que vive en la calle de en frente, dice que ha estado llamando a una tal "Luna Logbud"

-Lovegood…- musitó Draco, aturdido aún por todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Sí, exactamente!

-Pero… no me ha dicho, ¿la ha visto salir de aquí cuando paró de llover?

-Señor Malfoy, ninguna mujer ha entrado en su casa en casi dos semanas… ¡lo que no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho antes, ja!

Draco no hizo caso al chiste dicho, ya que se encontraba con la cabeza dándole vueltas de tan confundido que estaba. Nadie más había visto a Luna, había quedado como un loco, ¿cómo lo habrían visto la noche anterior?

-Bien, si no le molesta, debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo. ¡Que tenga buen día!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah…! Sí, gracias…

Con esas últimas palabras, cerró nuevamente la ventana y volvió a tomar la pluma que le había sido dejada en el colchón. La miró con atención: tenía una forma perfectamente definida y un color blanco perlado que casi lastimaba los ojos, pero que, a la vez, incitaba a seguir mirándola. Parecía la pluma de una paloma blanca, pero no podía ser, era demasiado grande como para un ave pequeña como una paloma. Luego recordó las heridas en la espalda de Luna y se dio cuenta…

Era una pluma de sus alas.

Con un dedo, acarició aquel regalo y descubrió que su suavidad era mil veces mayor a la de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tocado jamás; el tacto era casi vaporoso y, al acariciar su cara con la pluma, volvió a su mente el recuerdo de sus caricias, caricias llenas de amor y ternura que habían dejado marcas de fuego en su piel pálida. No se había percatado hasta entonces, pero luego sintió que la suave sensación de aquel objeto dejaba un rastro húmedo en su rostro.

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos pero, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que la volvería a ver, que no la había perdido; sólo debía esperar hasta la próxima lluvia para encontrarla nuevamente bailando en su patio.

Porque ahora, Draco Malfoy sería el único que podría ver la luna en medio de la lluvia.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, al fin terminé este fic. Lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga Sofía (Miss Bella Cullen) que cumplió años hace más de un mes el 23 de marzo (-.-U); mentira que me atrasé, ¿no? ¡Pero ya está! ¡Feliz cumple super-hiper-mega-recontra-puta-atrasado, Sofi! ¡Te quiero mucho! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero vos sabés: el colegio.**

**Bien, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo fic, o bien el siguiente capítulo de los ya vigentes.**

**Besos, cuídense!!**

**Balck Angel**


End file.
